expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Sadavir Errinwright (TV)
}} Male |home = Earth, Sol system |occupation = Undersecretary of the United Nations (formerly) |portrayed by = Shawn Doyle |first appearance = "Dulcinea" |last appearance = "Immolation" |seasons = 1-3 |family = Jodie Jefferson Errinwright |imdb = ch0562222 }} Sadavir Errinwright is the former Undersecretary of the United Nations. Once the second most powerful individual on Earth, second only to Secretary-General Esteban Sorrento-Gillis, he served as one of the most prominent and influential officials of the UNSC. However, when it was revealed that he had conspired with Jules-Pierre Mao to weaponize the Protomolecule, a process that later resulted in an unfounded war between Earth and the Martian Congressional Republic, he was arrested and removed from his position. The controversy caused and his subsequent arrest also prompted the resignation of Secretary-General Esteban Sorrento-Gillis, resulting in former Deputy Undersecretary Chrisjen Avasarala ascending to the position. Biography Background Errinwright was appointed the Undersecretary of Executive Administration some time in the 24 century. Ever since, he had been trying to ensure the United Nations remains the dominant superpower in the Sol system and superior to its bitter rival, the Martian Congressional Republic, even if that meant compromising his position. Because of his ambition, he reached out to , proposing to fund his corporation and protect it from its rivals in exchange for an assurance that the UN will always be the superior empire. Mao accepted and forged an alliance with Errinwright, the former of which immediately began studying the alien pathogen, the protomolecule. Throughout the series |-| Season 1 = Chastises for using banned gravity torture on a belter, Heikki Sabong accused of smuggling contraband stealth technology for the belt. Confronts Chrisjen about extorting Carlos Davila to get access to his spy. In , Errinwright sends a team of Black-Ops operatives to eliminate and his team, but fails, the latter of which comes into contact with , a Ceres-based detective. |-| Season 2 = In , when a research station on Phoebe, a moon of Saturn, goes dark, Errinwright and co-conspirator Jules-Pierre Mao grow worried. Experiments involving the protomolecule that has taken over Eros originated there, and they fear their involvement will be discovered. However, in , After Phoebe station is destroyed, all of Errinwright’s fears of discovery are allayed. Blaming Mars for the destruction, he orders the Martian moon of Deimos destroyed. In , Errinwright defends his position of destroying the Martian moon Deimos to : Mars may have superior technology to Earth, but the UNN is far bigger. If it came to war, the UN would destroy the MCR’s navy. Without their fleet, the battle for the Sol system would be over. In , information leaks, which connected Errinwright’s co-conspirator Jules-Pierre Mao with the stealth ships that have been behind the conflict between Earth and Mars. Mao denies involvement, claiming that the Outer Planets Alliance infiltrated his company, and is responsible. He promises to track down the real culprits, while privately telling Errinwright he suspects Avasarala knows of their guilt. In , the news that Eros is traveling for a collision course with Earth ignites a frenzy of panic among the populace. Projections for loss of life range from disastrous to catastrophic. With no way to track the massive asteroid hurtling towards Earth, Errinwright fights against Avasarala’s pleas to UN leadership to hand off control of a horde of nuclear missiles to , who, through the crew of the Rocinante, has eyes on the asteroid. In , Avasarala confronts Errinwright about his involvement with Jules-Pierre Mao. Having pieced together that Mao is connected to the incident on Eros, Avasarala gives Errinwright a message to deliver to Jules: Give her all the information he has on Eros, or she shall destroy his family and empire. In , the conflict on Ganymede resulted in over 3,000 deceased and more injured, and the UN is taking the news as a war cry from Mars. Ever the rabble-rouser, Errinwright calls for a declaration of war or, at the very least, a retaliation strike. However, with so little known about the battle on Ganymede and cooler heads prevailing, a peace summit is called. In , Avasarala and Errinwright discuss the Arboghast’s mission on Venus. Afterwards, Errinwright enters into negotiations with Mars at the Peace Summit. The MCR blames one of their soldiers for scuffle: a convenient scapegoat to avoid war. Errinwright decides to force the Martian government to pay as much damage as they can handle. In , Errinwright is feeling the noose tightening, and finally admits to Avasarala that the monster described seeing on Ganymede is part of Jules-Pierre Mao's experiments; experiments that Errinwright allowed to happen. In , Errinwright approaches Avasarala with the knowledge that by using Jules-Pierre Mao’s daughter, Clarissa, as a bargaining chip, they may be able to flush him out and get him to reveal what he knows about the protomolecule. In return, Avasarala warns Errinwright that when the Eros post-mortem begins, the UN government will use him as their scapegoat because of his collusion with Jules-Pierre Mao. Avasarala suggests it would be the prefect moment for him to atone for his sins. In , facing the impending wrath of the entire UN government, Errinwright makes his final gambit and arranges a meeting with Martian Defense Minister Pyotr Korshunov, who has made a deal with Jules-Pierre Mao to get a protomolecule sample. During the meeting, Errinwright poisons Korshunov and immediately orders the destruction of the Martian ship Karakum. The Karakum was on its way to collect the MCR-purchased sample of weaponized protomolecule from Ganymede. Back in control, Errinwright sends a message to Jules-Pierre Mao ordering his loyalty, as Errinwright is the only person on Earth that can help fund the protomolecule project. Errinwright also strands Avasarala on Mao's ship. As Avasarala is the only one that can expose his role in the protomolecule conspiracy, he leaves her to be murdered by Mao's men. |-| Season 3 = Errinwright pressures the Secretary-General to declare war on Mars. He also receives information that Avasarala has survived the attempt on her life, receiving a message 'mess not cleaned up'. Moreover, he attempts to frame Avasarala for his conspiracy with Jules-Pierre Mao: with that, he is able to get the Secretary-General's authorisation to apprehend her 'at all costs'. With that, the UN escort ship under Errinwright's command fires missiles on Mao's yacht. The attack fails: Avasarala flees on Mao's racing yacht, the Razorback. Errinwright meets . Errinwright proposes a plan to find and then launch preemptive railgun strikes against Martian first strike nuclear arms platforms. After Sorrento-Gillis initially calls off the preemptive attack, Errinwright argues to the Secretary General that destruction of the platforms would define his legacy and succeeds in getting authorisation to fire. However, the fifth planetary railgun launches late, permitting one of the Matrian platforms to get a missile off. Earth's planetary defences take down all but one of the Martian warheads, which impacts in the Amazon near Goiás Maior, killing two million people. Errinwright blames the successful launch of the missile on Sorrento-Gillis' indecisiveness, as if the Secretary-General had fired earlier, the malfunction in railgun five would not have occurred. And if that had been the case, then the preemptive strike would have been successful at destroying the Martian platforms without a counterstrike. Manipulates speech written by Anna for Sorrento-Gillis to justify war doesn't deny video evidence and criticizes sorrento-gillis Personality The undersecretary for the UN, Errinwright is the perfect political foil for Avasarala. While Avasarala has a foul mouth and shorter patience, she is willing to do everything in her power to ensure that Earth and Mars remain at peace. Errinwright, in contrast, will do everything in his power to ensure that Earth maintains its dominance over Mars, even if that means mutually assured destruction. Media Images S01E02-ShawnDoyle as SadavirErrinwright 00.png File:Errinwright.jpg S02E12-Errinwright's letter to Jodie.png|The tone of the episode implied that this could be a suicide note to Jodie 3x06 19.jpg|Season 3 Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 See also * * * * * * *Pyotr Korshunov *Jefferson Errinwright *Jodie Errinwright * * #ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #3 External links *''OLD'' Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Earthers Category:United Nations